The Book of Destiny
}} The Book of Destiny is the seventeenth episode of The Dragon Prince and eighth chapter of the second book, "'Sky". Callum pays a price for dabbing in dark magic. Claudia searches for a way to help Soren, and Ezran makes a heartbreaking discovery. Plot Rayla and Ezran help a worsening Callum back to their cave. When Callum is lied down, he falls into slumber and is taken to a dream as a result of his use of Dark Magic. Meanwhile, Claudia conjures up a dark magic spell to heal her brother's paralysis. However, the spell doesn't work and Claudia finds no other ingredients for healing so she rushes Soren for medical treatment back to the village. At Katolis, Opeli and the Council have ordered the castle guards to search and apprehend Viren. Viren, however, recluses himself in the room with the magic mirror. He interrogates the elf but reveals little knowledge of his significance so Viren demands his identity. The elf pulls back his hood to reveal that he's a Startouch Elf and his name is Aaravos. Subsequently, Viren breaks contact with him by sealing the worm in a jar and leaves the room. As Ezran and Rayla take care of a struggling Callum, they encounter Corvus. Rayla prepares for battle but Corvus disarms himself in the presence of Ezran, as he discloses that he was sent by General Amaya. Rayla allows him to speak with Ezran. Corvus kneels to him as he announces to serve the new king, making Ezran realize his father's death. Rayla tearfully apologizes to Ezran for not confessing his death sooner. Angry and upset, Ezran decides to wander the woods alone, refusing to be watched over by anyone. Claudia takes Soren to a healer and waits to hear his brother's condition. The healer then approaches Claudia informing her that Soren will live but never be able to walk due to his injuries. Claudia volunteers to tell Soren herself this news since the healer hasn't told Soren yet. Shortly after, Claudia enters Soren's room and softly tries to break the truth about his permanent paralysis but Soren stops her as he already knows, but is glad to be. He finally reveals to Claudia that their father secretly ordered him to kill the princes and him being rendered motionless, frees him from doing the terrible deed. Viren quietly makes his way to the castle library and gathers all the textbooks that will let him know more about Aaravos. But to his confusion, all the information regarding Aaravos begins to fade before entirely blacking out. Viren returns to the mirror, angrily voicing his struggle to find any paper about Aaravos where the text won't disappear. Aaravos looks on calmly, gesturing he can't hear Viren since he removed and sealed the worm, his only communicator. Viren puts it back in his ear and asks Aaravos as to why he should trust him, to which he replies, "You shouldn't...yet.". Claudia asks what Soren will do with his "freedom" to which Soren announces he'll be a poet. He gives a sample of his haiku but comes out terrible. Unable to bear his brother to remain in this state, Claudia tears the room apart as she desperately searches for a remedy, causing her to get kicked out of the hospital. To calm herself, Claudia takes a walk around town where he encounters Ezran riding a large banther in an alley. In his dreams, Callum encounters a doppelganger of himself holding the key of Aaravos but bearing the Dark Magic symbol. His copy tries to tempt Callum into accepting the practice of Dark Magic, claiming to be his written destiny as a mage. But before Callum can make a decision, King Harrow appears, chained in his throne, arguing that he can freely make his own choice and that his fate is a lie. Seeing glimpses of his copy in a horrifying form due to dark magic, Callum refuses to accept the corrupted cube as he believes destiny is in his own hands. As a result, his copy drops the cube which disappears and he dissolves into ashes. Callum is then taken to a ship ride with Villads where they venture the sea in a brutal storm. He finds himself steering the ship himself but eventually gets destroyed and he is left alone as Villads gets a lift from his giant parrot. Callum then drowns and continuously sinks down. Callum begins moving erratically as if struggling to breathe back in the real world, as Rayla looks on helplessly. Cast Trivia Credits *The credit image displaying Callum's corruption through dark magic re-appears from Fire and Fury. It's not clear if this repetition was intentional or a mistake by the staff. References }} Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Book Two Category:A to Z